The Raven's Hour
by VeritasDuchess
Summary: A two-part short story, basically porn with plot to get it out of my system so that my next story won't jump right into MA. This is essentially a story about a fanfiction writer who inadvertently creates Tulpas through so much focus.
1. Chapter 1

**" The Raven's Hour "**

By:

Harley

**_THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT, INCLUDING NON-CONSENSUAL SEX, EXTREME VIOLENCE, ALCOHOL AND DRUG USE. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE FIND ANOTHER STORY TO ENJOY. THANK YOU!_**

_"Do you not know that there comes a midnight hour when everyone has to throw off his mask? _

_Do you believe that life will always let itself be mocked? _

_Do you think you can slip away a little before midnight in order to avoid this? _

_Or are you not terrified by it? _

_... In every man there is something which, to a certain degree, prevents him from becoming perfectly transparent to_

_ himself; and this may be the case in so high a degree, he may be so inexplicably woven into relationships of life which_

_ extend far beyond himself that he almost cannot reveal himself..._

_Our life always expresses __the result of_

_our dominant thoughts."_

_~ Soren Keirkegaard_

He could hear her voice call to him, a siren in the night; his name on her supple lips. She was the raven and he, her mockingbird, carrying her stories back to the Cave to tell his Lost Boys. David was lost too, but he knew where he was going each night when the midnight hour overcame him.

He crouched in his tree outside her window. He had claimed it long ago when he had planted it as a mortal. He returned as a vulture to claw at its branches and bend on its boughs. It was tied to him, just as she was now.

He watched her typing away on her keyboard, an incessant series of clicks as her fingers flew across the keys, stroking out a new story about _him_. FanFiction, they called it. Hers, she named it. _His_ - _all_ of it.

He had been coming back to his tree every night for two years, watching her through the open window as she chain-smoked, caffeinated on coffee and wrote by candlelight and the computer screen. He lived through her in those hours passing she could not explain, as if the words poured through her from somewhere else. Some_one_ else, whispering in her ear his stories, bringing his death to life.

He fed her his stories but it was what she did with them that begged him to consume them in return. All of his most lascivious conquests delicately plucked from his memory and tucked into her ear, he brought her into his fold. He was crass in his retelling, lewd in his delivery and yet she took his thoughts and penned them with the fluency of an Artist. He could live through her and, through her hand, he was more alive than he had ever been. Each story brought him deeper into being. By God, she believed without even know it!

The curves of her words, the drive of her thoughts - and not an inkling of the power she posessed. Such magic coursing through that girl and yet not enough imagination for what darkness she had brought forth. She could not fathom her own power.

The energy he expelled with each push into her mind, an erotic penetration of near satisfaction, it was a wonder he was not exhausted from their trysts every night.

The excitement was too great to settle for sleep, even as the midnight hour passed into dawn. He returned every night to finish his tawdry tales and waited for her to transcribe them with a flare even he could not muster.

David craved the nights when the keys fell silent, another work completed. Her dark hair tossed back, that thermos of coffee replaced with a tumbler of whiskey, crackling the ice.

His ego had to wonder if she left her window open just for him, so he could hear their collaboration, privy to the very first telling.

His raven sat back with an amused smile and, like a virgin coming into awareness, she knew it was time. She was ready.

She picked up the phone and lit her cigarette from the candle, resting back in her chair. An exhale of smoke drifted from her lips through the window where he inhaled her like a ghostly touch to his lips. It was time for a call of his own.

_Marko?_ he thought with a smirking anticipation.

_Now? _he asked, his excitement clear in the push of his thoughts.

David could see, in his mind's eye, Marko chomping at the bit, biting at his gloves at the corner of a house far away; the recipient of his raven's call: his red-haired cardinal.

_Now_, he mused.

"Hey," she smiled into the phone. "I'm done."

Her best friend ran to lock her bedroom door, as interruptions of roommates simply would not do. She rushed back to her chair by the computer, lighting her own candles and cigarette with a grin. "Okay. Ready. Read me what ya got."

David secured himself against the trunk of the tree, two stories off the ground, legs stretched out, boot resting over boot with a smirk. _Everyone_ was ready now.

"Okay," his raven smiled. "The title is 'Under the Boardwalk'."

"I _like_ it," the cardinal smiled, settling in deeper to her chair.

The raven frowned. "Not too cheesey?"

He hated when she doubted herself. After all, he was the one feeding her the stories. If she doubted them, what did that say about him, her Muse? No, that would not do. She had to embrace it fully or he would feel jipped.

"No, just read it," the cardinal squirmed excitedly.

Marko lived for that squirm. She was fun to watch and with what her hand did while she listened to the stories it was a full show to behold.

"Alright. Here goes," his raven breathed.

_"'Just a little bit further,' David coaxed the girl, leading her down into the darkness beneath the pier. 'We wouldn't want anyone to see us, now would we?' he grinned, tightening his gloved grasp on her hand._

_She was young and fresh and in need of just enough money to follow him blindly through the darkness he moved so easily through. _

_'Is it much farther?' she asked softly, afraid a louder voice might give away her fear._

_He had smelled her fear long before she had spoken to him. It was why he had picked her in the first place. Such a tiny, young thing with no one to watch for her or to warn her that johns did not dare go down beneath the pier, no matter how desperate their cock ached for a good time. _

_She was new and untainted by warnings or sense, no money in her pockets and only a growl in her stomach. He had promised her a meal and a place for the night and he had meant every word. Funny how things could become so easily misconstrued in the translation._

_'Just a little farther now, sugar,' David grinned, pulling her along, a puppet on a string._

_He flung her forward, spinning her around when she reached the end of his arm and pulled her back sharply. He pressed her hard up against the piling with the force of his body. David covered her gasp with the curl of his lips and slipped his tongue inside; a prequel to to his driving cock, his sinking fangs. It was all foreplay and the appetizer to his deepest hungers._

_She squirmed against him but he held her immobile; just enough leeway for her movements to cause friction against his jeans. He moaned into her mouth, his chest pinning her while his hand cupped her breast under her shirt, the leather of his glove rubbing her pert nipple harder. His tongue danced against hers, stealing her breath with each gasp she took."_

The cardinal grinned, slipping her hand beneath the desk and playing along.

Marko bit his grinning lip, watching her through the window. He could not see her hand but he could see the flush in her cheeks and hear her breath as it quickened. Her heart beat faster, pumping her blood to all the right places.

David's raven took a long drag, her left hand already in place, poised in a slow tease as her right hand moved the curser lower. She never released until the story ended, just played along, and David hung on every word.

Her scent excited him into an early erection but it was the pain of holding out that satisfied him the most. They were partners. It was only right that they finish together.

_"The girl arched her back against the piling as best she could, pushing her hips forward with need. She knew she was supposed to be the one pleasing him but the man had completely taken over. He was in control and leading her and she would give him whatever he wanted. It was his money, even if it was her pleasure too._

_David could barely hear her moans over the pulse of her heart but the melodic mix was music to his ears. With one swift flick of his finger he unbuttoned her shorts, his strong thigh riding up to her hip and dragging them down her bare thighs. _

_Even in the darkness he could see her white panties, pale as the moon with that sweet pink crease of a horizon rising behind them. David traced the tip of his gloved finger up and down slowly, tenderly pressing leather to cotton; a gentle nudge inside her fold._

_She moaned loader still as he covered her mouth, biting at her lip and tasting the first drop of her blood._

_'Ow!' she gasped._

_David was not slowing down now. 'I'll buy ya the Blistex, darlin,' he said with a husky growl, suckling her lip as his gloved finger dove down into her panties. _

_She was on fire but David was only getting started. He wet the leather tip of his glove against her crease and worked his way inside her. She moaned again, a mixture of pain and ectasy, the girth of his glove a poor preparation for what was to come."_

David listened intently, tasting each syllable and seeing it all in his raven's mind the way she told it. It was even more satisfying than the actual experience had originally been. Words painted a more erotic picture than the real memory even could. She was his canvas, and he, her brush. Or maybe it was the other way around. David could not tell anymore.

The only thing he knew for sure was that her hand was moving, her breath was quickening and he knew there was not much of the story left. They were almost there. He rubbed himself through his tightening jeans, following her lead, and yet leading their dance.

_"Her soft whimpers played across his tongue. He could taste her fear, her excitement, her need. But David had needs too and only one of them was being met._

_He knew she was not ready for him. She would never truly be ready. The ache in his jeans screamed for release, the burn in his veins begged to be quenched. He kept one hand in a grip around her nipple, leaning down over it with his supple tongue and twisting the blushed nub between his teeth. _

_Her moans were a sweet distraction while he unbuttoned his jeans, a series of dry thrusts against her, pushing his gloved finger deeper inside as he shook his jeans to the sand below._

_He stepped on the heel of each boot, kicking them off to free his ankles from their denim shackles. He spread his feet to the width of his broad shoulders, sinking into the sand as he planted them for his powerful stance._

_With her eyes tightly closed and her purring moans rising, the poor girl had no idea what he could still do to her; for her. _

_David reluctantly twised his gloved finger from the tight grip of her limber body, satisfied that he could work with the tight space. She moaned a pained whimper as he withdrew, but his smirking lips offered a promise of better things to come._

_He lifted his hand to his grin, licking her sweet taste off the tip of the leather and grew harder than he wanted to bear much longer. He bit the leather tip of his glove, slowly pulling it off, stripping himself to bare muscular hand. She watched him, his captivated audience, still moving her hips in small circles against his bared cock._

_David slid his unsheathed hand down her body and underneath the elastic of those white cotton panties. He savored the feel of her wet slit for only a second before sliding his middle finger inside her. _

_He could not help his smirk as he curled his finger inside the girl; a private 'fuck you' as he fucked her with his middle finger. And she loved every inch of it._

_His tongue overpowered her lips, forcing his way inside like his darting finger. A second finger pried its way inside her, slick with her approval and welcomed by the tight hug of her body._

_He withdrew his fingers, raising them to her trembling lips. She kept them tight, her moans trapped inside, refusing his fingers in her mouth. _

_'Who's in charge here, honey?" he growled with a grin. 'If you want me in here,' David smirked, pressing his cock against the wet crease in her panties, 'then you'll let me in there.' He traced a wet sheen across her lips, aching for her to have the first taste. It was only fair after all. He would taste her inside and out before long._

_She reluctantly played the submissive role he had already groomed her for. Her soft lips parted, a tentative lick and a flash of surprise in her eyes. David had seen that look in so many eyes; blue, green, chestnut and dark. He loved to watch his little beauties come alive as they discovered what he had known for so long; that sweet nectar was salvation. David was her john, her teacher, her partner - and now, he was her God._

_He slipped his fingers across the barrier of her lips, sliding them across her tongue as she lapped at him. David could wait no longer. Her tongue wrapping around his fingers made his cock ache for her warm, wet hold._

_His nearly bruised tip swelled with a crimson blush of need, pulsing for the very first thrust. David slipped his fingers from the girl's mouth, tangling his tongue with hers and moaning over her taste. _

_David grabbed hold of her cotton panties, shredding them as he splayed her open. The moonlight shimmered over her glistening slit and his cock radiated with heat. She looked so small beneath his large frame and the angle simply would not do._

_David cupped his hands around her firm bottom, hoisting her up to a height he could reach, her legs wrapping around the strong trunk of his body. He positioned the smooth head of his cock against her moist slit, rubbing himself up and down, barely inside her, lubricating himself for ease. _

_She was moaning into his shoulder, biting the leather of his collar and he smirked into her soft skin. 'You're gonna wanna bite down hard, baby,' he cooed. _

_She followed his order and he felt her teeth grip the leather. He spread her thighs further with the strength of his forearms and David thrust himself hard inside the threshold of her body. She screamed out in surprise, despite his warning, but there would be no more caution on his part. _

_David's hips bucked against hers, thrusting her harder into the piling as he held her in place. His hard cock was practically holding her up all by itself, letting her slip a mere inch with each quick retreat, lifting her up again with every deep thrust. David was afraid if he fucked her any harder he'd split her through and get splinters from the piling behind her._

_He spun her to the side, falling over her on the beach and holding himself up for just a moment so that he would not impale her with his cock in the sand. David resumed his hard thrusts, digging her deeper into the shallow grave it would soon become. _

_He rested himself on his elbow, propping himself up as he covered her moaning screams with his remaining gloved hand. This was a private party and David did not need an interruption at such a pivotal time in his lust._

_Her velvet walls milked his hard cock as she came over and over again. Her taut confines closed in tighter but they were no match for the power of his thrusts. David was panting over her, a feat in itself since he did not need air. He was salivating as the desire rose within him, unable to hold out any longer._

_His fangs cut at his curled full lips until he bared them in moonlight and buried them in the flesh of her neck. 'Enough foreplay,' he growled with a husky breath._

_'Foreplay?' she gasped against his glove._

_David relenquished his restraint, letting himself come as he buried himself inside her, trembling in the hard release. _

_She squirmed and screamed into the muffled leather of his glove as he poured within her and drank from inside her, a circulating fountain of nectar. _

_David could feel her struggle defeating, her life-pulse slowing and his cock finally emptying as he took the last of his fill. He drained her as she drained him, falling over her limp body in the sand._

_He stared at the empty shell beneath him, no life left in those vacant eyes. She had served her purpose well. David was satiated and content again. Besides, he would do more with the rest of the night, every night, than the poor girl would have done in a lifetime._

_He climbed up off of the dead girl like the blanket in the sand she was. David took his time collecting his clothes and dressing himself in the moonlight that crept through the slots in the pier above._

_Turning back to the girl, he grinned and licked the last of her taste from his curled lip. 'I did promise a meal and a place for the night...and I didn't lie.' He snickered to himself, his boot rolling her toward the water and lit a cigarette as the tide drew her out to sea. _

_He sauntered back up the beach toward the Boardwalk, whispers in his head of his boys drawing him back out into the night."_

David curled his knee up with his boot on the branch, tucking away his spent cock with a smirking sigh. His raven breathed hard only ten feet away, her window a seethrough barrier to deny him.

She had done it again. A new story to take back to the boys. She told his stories so much better than he did. That ache deep within his old bones never ceased though. That question always begging at his mind, his loins, perhaps even his long dead heart; what if she told them his stories herself?

She could _be_ the one to tell them bedtime stories of blood and lust. It was no longer enough to memorize her words and take them back to the boys. He wanted those words to come from her lips in his ear and _feel_ her breath as she placed them there. David wanted her to know what it felt like to be on the receiving end of those characters she thought came from within. He could make her feel things so deep inside she thought could only exist in her stories; _his_ stories.

He would be more gentle with _her_. At first. Of course it would hurt when he changed her, but his raven would hurt no more after. She would only feel the pleasure of pain and he would ensure she never grew tired. He could offer her the world, just as she had done for him. Why should she give it all away to strangers online when she could _experience_ it _with_ him? His boys would give far more feedback than any anonymous review. Her audience was waiting. David was waiting. And he could not wait any longer.

"You still there?" his raven asked Marko's cardinal.

"Oh yeah," she grinned, still catching her breath. "That was a good one," she laughed. "Well done!"

"Thanks," she blushed.

David enjoyed how the words she wrote, even repeated out loud, came so naturally, but a compliment left her in a blush. Oh the ways he could make her blush.

_Marko? _David grinned.

_Uh-huh_, smiled that voice, noting the promise in the man's tone.

_Collect your prize. I've got my eyes on mine_, he smirked.

_We're not leaving without them this time? _Marko wondered excitedly.

David laughed softly as lightning flashed overhead, illuminating him in the tree outside her window as she jumped, blinking her eyes at what she could not be sure she had seen.

_Nevermore, quoth the raven. _He grinned.

David's short laughs carried into a howling fury as he rushed her window, pressing his body against the screen.

"Sugar?" David smirked at his raven's frozen shock. "We need to have a conversation. _Out loud_," he smirked.

**_Interested to see what happens when the Muse becomes the Master? Let me know..._**

**_Always,_**

**_Harley_**


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Raven's Hour"**

**_~ CHAPTER 2 ~_**

**_THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT, INCLUDING NON-CONSENSUAL SEX, EXTREME VIOLENCE, ALCOHOL AND DRUG USE. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE FIND ANOTHER STORY TO ENJOY. THANK YOU!_**

_"Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings where we had shoulders smooth as raven's claws."_

_~ Jim Morrison_

_"His angelic wings blackened when the dark fury assailed his mind... For days and nights, the lone warrior bathed himself in the blood of angels and demons. And when it was over, he stood alone on contaminated land, with a contaminated soul. He was banned forever from Heaven and not even Hell had space for a creature which seemed to cherish __Oblivion over Pandemonium."_

_~ T.A. Miles, Raventide_

He watched his raven, deep in slumber, her naked body draped across the bed. Her still contrast against the whisper of the sheer curtains by the posts of the bed was hypnotizing. David could see her shallow breaths and pitied them. It was too ordinary an action for someone like her, hand-picked by a God.

Paul moved up beside David, looking between the two of them. "Just how hard did you hit her?" he frowned.

"I _didn't_," David insisted, equally surprised she was still out. "I didn't touch her."

Paul raised a doubting brow.

"Well," he mused. "Maybe I copped a feel as I carried her here." David shook his head. "It's hardly the same though," he reasoned.

Dwayne pushed his way through the cave, grabbing hold of the bedpost to pull himself up onto the landing that hoisted it off the cave floor. His eyes were bewildered. "Is that really her?"

"Yes," David smiled.

A nod of approval spoke volumes from Dwayne. "You described her well."

Paul was antsy as usual. "I want to hear her describe the stories! And make some new ones," he snickered.

"Patience," David smiled. "I'd venture she's dreaming them as we speak."

Dwayne knelt down beside the bed, trying not to disturb her. He was glad she was finally there, for all of them. They needed a little estrogen in the cave - that wasn't disposable. "She looks peaceful," he said softly.

"I'd like to get her full of _my_ piece," Paul chuckled.

David grinned. "Everybody gets a turn...in time." _Marko_? his mind pushed. _You got a layover on that flight_?

_There in five_, he answered.

He frowned. Even to the immortal, the time constraint seemed like its own eternity. David lit a smoke, exhaling slowly and pacing across the cave floor. _I'm ready __**now**_, he snarled.

Paul ran to his rock box, flicking it on and surfing the stations until he found what he was looking for; slow, dark and erotically charged. He turned up the volume, partly to burn the time, also to wake the raven. He lit the cans, fire crackling from uneven corners of the cave and casting dancing shadows across the adorned walls.

The boys turned slowly, the sound of the flapping in the wind echoing through the tunnel. Dwayne moved to the far side of the bed, making room for Marko's prey. They watched as he swept in, the naked redhead lifeless in his arms. He released her over the bed as she bounced, a crow dropping its food into the nest for its brood.

David chuckled. "She didn't come with clothes?"

Marko shrugged with a keen grin. "Must've fallen off on the way."

"Black and red," David grinned as he watched the girls, the contrasts of their hair like dark halos around them. "My favorite colors, side by side."

"Like checkers," Paul laughed.

David smirked, handing off the dying ember of his cigarette to Marko and lifting his knee onto the bed as he crawled between the girls. He raised an arched brow to the boys. "And I'm about to get Kinged."

Nestling down between them and turning on his side to face his raven, David brushed her black hair from the frame of her face. He traced the back of his knuckle from her resting eye down across her cheek, the calloused tip of his finger delighted by the soft brush of her lips. He leaned in closer, inhaling her scent as the slope of his nose caressed her neck, David's tongue licked a slow path from her jaw to her ear. He breathed hotly into her, his hand smoothing its way up her body as he mapped out her curves.

Paul was wringing his hands with excitement while Dwayne looked on, a sly smile slowly forming in the corner of his mouth. Marko watched his cardinal for signs of life, anxious for permission to explore on his own.

"It's _time_," David whispered, tasting her neck again. If he had a beating heart it would have jumped as he watched her stirring beneath his hand. "That's it, sugar. Come back to me." David smiled softly, "Come to me." His hand followed a smooth trail down her body again, his fingers parting her thighs. David lightly drew his finger over her crease, his nostrils flaring at her awakened scent. He splayed her soft, velvet lips, slipping his finger slowly inside her as her hips moved in small circles beneath his palm. "Come _for_ me," David whispered in her ear as her muscles tightened around his curling finger.

The raven was slowly being pulled from the faraway depths of a dream. That moment when you realize you're in a dream but can't force yourself awake. She was fighting her way toward consciousness but her slumber felt so deep and warm.

David enjoyed toying with the girl. His plaything was finally home and he knew he had all the time in the world. The ache in his leather pants grew as the small whimpers of satisfaction escaped her pouty lips. He could have her right then and there, but David would wait. When he took her, he wanted her fearful eyes open and only on him.

A second finger slipped inside her, feeling through her as he measured. "Ohhh, darlin'," he cooed with a laugh. "This **is** going to hurt." She was so tight but his thick cock swelled with the will to try. "Come to my voice," David whispered with the impatient hint of command, covering her ear with his shortening breath.

He was glad he had fed before now. He would not want to enter her cold. His body was so much warmer after feeding, the blood rushing to his cock faster. The heat inside her living body as it tightened around his fingers was still hotter than even the sun he remembered.

His raven's hips rose and fell, undulating like the tide, his palm riding the waves as he cupped between her thighs. She was slowly coming into consciousness, unaware if she was still in the throes of an incredible dream. She felt on fire, filled with ectasy she did not want to lose by waking. Her eyes fluttered as her heart pounded, the rise of a trembling orgasm on the brink radiating through her whole body.

As the flickering light pierced the veil of her lids, the raven moaned louder. She licked her lips and bit at the corner of her smile as her eyes closed again, preparing for the sweet release. She felt warm lips press down over hers, a snaking tongue slipping between them with soft licks. It was the most surreal dream she had ever known; so vivid!

As she felt the weight of a heavy body press down over her, the raven's eyes flew open. Confusion set in with a wild fury mixed with the uncertainty of her body's ripening reaction. She was looking straight into a man's face, his cold blue eyes a mere inch above hers. She struggled against the weight of his body, opening her mouth wider to scream, muffled by the swirl of his tongue.

A rise of laughter from three sides around her gave no comfort as to where she was, who she was with. The raven continued to scream as the man retreated from her lips, holding himself up over her with a smirk. The natural response to his fingers so expertly moving inside her continued to cause her body to betray her. Still, she screamed over her moans.

David laughed, feeding off her fear and her wild scent. He watched her scream, the breathy hint of want behind it, despite not knowing why. He was amused by her screams but found them so wasted. She was not going anywhere.

"**AHHHHH**!" David roared with a laugh, shutting the girl up with the pure boom of his voice. "Don't waste your breath, honey," he grinned. "Nobody can hear you. And nobody's comin' but you." David worked his fingers deeper inside her, as far as he could reach, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles over her clit.

"_I_ hear her," Paul laughed, cupping his cock through his pants.

"We _all_ hear ya, honey," Dwayne's deep voice smiled.

Marko trembled excitedly, grateful for the raven's screams and David's powerful roar as they were finally waking his cardinal. "David?" His tone begged for permission.

He could feel the naked redhead behind him moving softly as she woke. Tightening his jaw at the interruption, David nodded. "Shut her up."

Marko grinned, climbing onto the king-sized bed and making himself a place on the other side of his cardinal. He was delighted to feel the jealous stares of the boys who stood in waiting off to the side.

"How do you want me to do it?" Marko asked, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

David snarled, staring down over his raven who was losing his attention as her lungs began to fill for a fresh scream. "Your hand, your cock," he growled, "player's choice, Marko. Just do it!"

A full ride of permission, Marko jumped at the chance. He covered her mouth with his still gloved hand and smothered her body with his. He pressed himself down hard over her, assuring he was the only thing she would see or feel as she came to.

The cardinal's eyes were wide with shock, her fear eminating from her writhing body. Marko pushed his knee downward, spreading her clenched thighs and nestling himself between her legs. The leather of his chaps held her thighs from sliding while he rubbed the denim of his exposed jeans against her slit.

"Don't scream, lil' mama," Marko cooed with a grin. "Unless it's for me."

David was not ready for his raven to see the whole picture of what was happening around her just yet. He was the dead center of her world, _and_ her body, and that was how he wanted it just a little longer. That scream building in her lungs would not do unless his name was pouring out with it. Marko had the right idea.

He kept himself directly over her, his face right above hers. David could see the slow realization of recognition and disbelief. That scream was going to come whether he wanted it to or not. David grinned, working his fingers faster, unwilling to let her stray from the orgasm  
he was determined to give her.

"Stop fighting it," David smirked. "_These_ lips don't lie," he laughed, sliding his fingers in and out of her faster, rubbing the hardening nub of her clit with furious circles as she bucked her hips up against his. His hand was trapped between their bodies, his fingers surrounded by the first pulses of increasing tightness. "And here I didn't think you could get any tighter," he snickered.

It was too hard to fight him. Her body was so far ahead of her mind and the raven could not find herself between the two. Her hips bucked harder, wanting him deeper while her mind screamed for him to stop. Her mouth was silent though. Why couldn't she beg him to stop?

Those eyes, that blue. The platinum tufts of hair, that impossibly tight jaw with soft blonde growth. If she was not a mere few inches from the centered curve of those lips, she would swear it was impossible.

"There you are," David mused, rocking his hips into hers, pressing his hand between them harder. "Say it," he urged her, feeling the tremble beneath him.

She was going to come. It did not matter that all of this was impossible or that she had never been more frightened in her life. Her breath came in short panting as she tried to find her voice. She was going to come hard with his fingers inside her, his solid body pressed over her and she was going to give him exactly what he wanted because he demanded it of her.

"**_Now_**!" he snarled as her body went rigid in tight convulsions.

"_David_!" the raven screamed, the flapping of wings off in the distant corners of the cave as birds flew wildly away.

The boys cheered, clapping their hands with congratulatory remarks, cheering their leader on.

David still watched only his raven, trembling with her as he steadied her shaking body. She came down hard but like a roller coaster it was only the first drop. He would take her through the slow ascent and, the next time she hit the top, he was going to ride with her. He would ride her until they flew off the tracks.

Tiny aftershocks rocked her body with tremors as she tried to make sense of it all. Her bewildered eyes searched his face for an answer she would still never believe.

"Don't," he grinned.

"What?" she gasped, still exposed beneath his body.

David shook his head. "Don't fight it. Don't try to reason it." He nodded softly, bowing his head to wrap his lips around the tip of her chin with a kiss as she lifted her head back away from him. "You already _know_ the answer, sugar. You don't need to look any further."

"It's not-"

"Possible?" David laughed. "I'm as real as you, darlin. More so. And Marko and Paul and Dwayne?" he smiled smugly as she turned her head. "The gang's all here, honey."

She faced Paul and Dwayne on her right, standing at the side of the bed as they waved. She turned to her left, first seeing Marko, each of the boys exactly as she had always imagined them, written them a thousand times. Then she saw her best friend beneath him, the same look of shock and terror on her face she imagined reflected on her own.

The raven whimpered, pure remorse for dragging her friend into this. "Oh my God," she cried.

"Yes?" David smirked, turning her chin to face him again.

Tears began to well behind her eyes, falling down her cheeks as he licked them away. "What do you want?" she asked fearfully.

"_Want_?" he snickered. "I've already _got_ you, sugar. My _needs_ will be met each time they arise." He pushed his hips into her as she turned her face away from him. David gripped her face, forcing her to see him again. His fingers pushed her cheeks in beneath the bones, in complete control. "_Every_ – time – they arise," he warned her.

"I _earned_ this, girl," David snarled, "Every time I fed you a story and you swallowed it whole. I put my thoughts inside you and you made a place for me there." He wriggled his fingers, still trapped inside her, and causing her to shiver with pained pleasure.

"Don't you get it?" David laughed. "You **welcomed** me in and you _loved_ me there. Just as you'll grow to love me in here," he smirked, rubbing softly at her clit as his fingers scissored inside her, drawing out a tiny moan she had fought to catch, but failed. David was rock hard and ready to go. She was as ready for him as she was going to get.

David grinned. "This is the story you don't have to write, little girl. You're not in control anymore. **_You're_** the character in **_my_** story now," he chuckled, rising up, kneeling over her and pulling at his belt with a smirk. "Boys? A hand," he said casually.

Dwayne and Paul moved up to opposite ends of the bed. Dwayne grabbed hold of her arms, pinning her wrists above her head. Paul moved down by her feet as David climbed down, undressing himself with a grin as he watched the fear in her eyes. Paul's hand slid from her ankle up the inside of her bared leg. David allowed him to get to her upper thigh before raising his hand, a silent command to stop.

"Aw c'mon, David," Paul whined with a laugh. "You didn't say _where_ you needed a hand. And you _did_ say we all get a turn."

"And you _will_," he smiled. "_When_ it's your turn," he warned him.

The raven struggled against the boys' hands, immobile just the same. Bucking her hips in the fight seemed to only draw Paul's leering eyes to the wet glisten on her bare slit. She fell still, unsure of what she was even fighting. If this was a nightmare of epic proportions, there was no use in resisting. If this truly was real...what was the use anyway? She had written each one of them more times than she could count. They did not lose. They always won. She had given David that power herself. Or had he only leant her the will to believe it was ever hers at all? Either way, he was right. She was his now.

The raven slipped her hand into her friend's, giving it a squeeze that spoke volumes of apologies. She knew the girl had always had a thing for Marko, just as she had always wanted David. Perhaps they should have been more careful with what they wished for.

David snickered, reading her mind. "If wishes were horses than beggars would ride."

She turned to face him, his bared body gleaming in the firelight's glow, casting shadows against his solid stomach where his thick cock stood at attention.

He licked his lips, admiring his own scent still on her body. "And believe _me_, sugar...you _will_ beg me to ride," he smirked.

The raven closed her eyes, shutting him out – because something deep inside her where he had already been, knew he was right.

"Marko?" he said, raising one brow. "A little room."

With one swift motion, Marko swept his cardinal up into his arms, hoisting her over his shoulder and giving her a smack on her bared ass. He cupped his hand around one cheek and carried her whimpering to the old wheel chair a few feet away. He flashed his eyes at David, delighted to receive the nod.

Marko sat down on the makeshift throne, spinning the girl around to fall over his lap. He pulled her back against his chest like a rag doll. "Boys?" he grinned, nodding the other two to his side.

She wiggled against their grasp as they held her on his lap while the sound of leather gloves hit the cave floor. "Please," the cardinal begged. "Please," she repeated in a whimper.

"Oh I'm hurryin', honey," Marko laughed as Paul and Dwayne hoisted her up so he could remove his pants. "Set her down easy, boys," he smiled. "I wanna fuck her, not impale her."

They lowered her down gently as Paul took her wrists and pinned them behind Marko's head where he held them in place. Dwyane smiled, pushing her knees apart as he hooked them over the arms of the chair, leaning on her thighs with a warning to keep them there.

David laid down beside his raven, turning her to her side as he pressed his body against her from behind so she could see the show playing out. He kissed her cheek, seeing her shut her eyes. "No, no, no," he tsked, gripping her face tightly. "You _will_ watch," David warned her. He ran his tongue over her shoulder, a careful bite to keep her in line as he moaned against her sweet flesh. David growled with final warning. "Watch, or I'll let Marko off his leash to fuck that girl in half."

Her eyes shot open and she stared at her friend, splayed out over Marko's lap. There was a mix of fear and exhilaration in her eyes and the raven wondered if she looked the same.

"C'mon!" Paul laughed, dancing behind the chair and pulling the cardinal's arms higher. "Show her what ya can do, Marko!" he snickered excitedly.

David nodded to him. "Give him what he wants," he smiled. "What we _all_ want." He whispered into his raven's ear. "Pay attention, sugar. Soon, you're gonna want her too," he promised, licking at her neck and feeling her breathe in sharply with surprise. "We all belong to each other," David explained with a grin. He lifted her leg, propping it up so he could reach between her thighs to play with her as they watched. "_Bound_," he whispered, driving his finger inside her, tucking his chin over her neck as she threw her head back against him.

Marko licked his grinning lips, filling his hands with her full breasts as he gave them a squeeze. He could feel the heat radiating against his lap from her splayed legs as he twisted her pert nipple between his fingers. He rubbed the pad of his fingertip against her rosy nipple, snickering softly. "You'll get used to the callouses, honey. You'll come to love rough hands."

Unsure of whether she emitted a moan or a whimper, Marko did not want to wonder. He slid one hand down her stomach to the open folds of her heat. His finger played along her crease, wetting the tip as he smiled, convinced it had been a moan. But he wanted more.

He slid his finger gently inside her, more gentle than he had ever been, dead or alive. He _wanted_ her to enjoy it. Of course Marko had needs of his own and they could not be met with soft caresses. But her first time with him, in the foreplay at least, he wanted to be careful with her. Once he changed her he could be as rough as he loved. She could not handle him yet though. He had found out the hard way how fragile human girls could be. Accidents had happened before and they were messy and unfulfilling. She deserved more than that. After all, she was finally his to keep. No more nights outside her window. Only nights _inside_ her.

Marko rested his chin over her shoulder, Paul holding her arms back, still, raising her breasts as he breathed harder over them. His finger played inside her, rubbing her sweet essence to the folds that enveloped his knuckles. His slickened hand moved faster as he felt her breathing harder and leaning into his chest, offering herself with each movement of her hips. He licked his lips, needing more.

"Paul, take her," Marko nodded. He chuckled softly as he watched her head spin around with fear in her eyes. "No, honey. Not like that." He smiled at Paul's frown. "Not yet anyway."

Marko lifted her up into Dwayne's strong hands as Paul instinctively moved around the chair to take Marko's seat. He moved her back into position, legs spread over the arms of the chair as she sat on Paul's lap.

"Dwayne?" Marko grinned. "You're gonna need to hold her in place for this."

David smiled, still rubbing his little raven raw. He breathed hotly in her ear. "I love watchin' this kid work," he whispered.

While Dwayne stood behind Marko's kneel before her, he pinned her knees over the arms of the chair, ensuring her thighs stayed in place. Marko bent forward, licking his lips as he breathed in her sweet, musky scent.

"Mmmm," he mused, burying his moan between her slick lips.

"Ohhhh," his cardinal screamed out, waves of electricity coursing through her. Marko's tongue lapped at her wet pussy, suckling at her clit.

She bucked her hips up toward him as Dwayne pushed her thighs further apart, staring down over Marko's shoulder with a hungry grin.

She could feel Paul switch from holding her wrists over her head to only one hand as he cupped her breast with the other. He pinched at her nipple, alternating between hard and gentle.

Marko's expert tongue drove deeper inside her than she thought could be possible as she moaned louder, still trying to move against him. He explored her warm walls inside, honeysuckle sweetness dissolving across his tongue. He moaned inside her and she could feel the vibrations throughout her core. He flicked his tongue over and around her clit as she shuddered against his grinning lips.

He leaned back, just far enough to look up at his cardinal. "Ya like that?" he cooed, knowing full well she did.

"Please," she begged.

He laughed. "Oh now it's a different please, huh?" He drew his finger up and down her slit, wriggling his finger deep inside her until his knuckles pushed against her bone. She cried out and Marko hummed like it was a song he knew the tune to as he withdrew his finger. "Ya want more though, don't ya?" he smirked, cocking one brow. "This," he shook his head, driving his finger in harder, "just ain't enough...is it, honey?"

"Marko please!" she gasped, wrestling against Paul's firm grasp as he laughed.

He liked his name on her lips. Marko had picked her and she was going to do so nicely. He could wake up each evening to that girl for the rest of time. He could take her out on the Boardwalk on his arm, feed beside her and fuck her into a peaceful sleep each morning. She was exactly as he had imagined she would be. He grinned knowing she had no idea how good it could be for her too. Even better than the moanfest she was singing for him.

Marko rose up, licking his tongue along her body, between her breasts, across her neck and buried his breath in her ear as Paul leaned away to the other side of her. "And that's just my finger, honey," he whispered.

Marko swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed over his shoulder. He smiled at David rolling his raven onto her back and making the room for them. Marko set her down easy and crawled up over her, looking to his left at the naked girl beside his cardinal. He gave her a wink and turned back to his prize, pushing her knees to the sides of his legs. He rubbed his cock up and down her slit, readying himself for her.

David snickered, knowing no matter how much Marko prepped the poor girl, there _would_ be pain. But if they did not stretch the girls before they turned them, eternity would be a very long time for the tightness they bared.

Turning his raven's chin back to face him, David lowered the curl of his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon her. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, feeling her respond hungrily to his kiss. Her hands moved up his back and curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. He gave her a smile, showing he was pleased with her.

Taking one arm, David brought it down to the bed, sliding it to her left and placing it over her friend's. He entwined their hands, holding his firm grasp over the two and securing them together. It would be easier for them that way.

Dwayne and Paul moved to the posts beside the bed, taking their seats to watch the girls flush.

David hid a smirk in the corner of his lips as he looked down into his raven's eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you, sugar. This is gonna to hurt _you_ far worse than it'll hurt _me_. But I assure you, I'll make it worth your while," he grinned. David lifted her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, the only angle that would allow his thick cock the room he would need.

David tangled his fingers in the dark nest of her hair, gripping hold as he leaned on his elbows, both framing her face and pushing against her shoulders for momentum. He poised his throbbing cock between the warm folds of her sweet pussy and, without warning, drove himself hard inside her.

His raven's scream was drowned out by his roaring moan, a lion sinking into its prey. He held himself there a moment, letting her body adjust, buried to the hilt inside her. He could feel her tighten around him in pain, her muscles spasming around him which only turned him on more. He waited for to catch the breath he had knocked right out of her.

"Breathe, sugar," David cooed softly. "You've got to breathe," he urged with a grin. "While you still can."

Marko pushed the swollen head of his cock inside his cardinal. Her fiery red hair blew away from her face as he moaned at the warmth wrapped around him. She moaned out a loud whimper, realizing it was only the throbbing head of his cock and realizing her body could not accommodate the inches of thick shaft to follow.

He left her no time to think any more about it and pushed himself deep inside her. Marko wondered how he had held out so long all those nights outside her window. If he had known the sweet grip of her body around him he never would have lasted so long. Marko held himself in place and turned to David with a grin.

David matched his smirk and propped himself up higher, leaning on one hand while gripping his raven's thigh with the other. He eased himself back, feeling her body trying to grip every inch of his cock as it retreated, yet still it was only half way.

He plunged deep inside her again and grunted as she swallowed him once more. It was easier that time and the tilt of her legs up over his shoulders had surely softened the blow. There would be no more help he could give her now though. His need was too great to help her through it.

He needed to be buried inside her as he thrust in and out, bucking his wild hips and slamming them against her thighs in the air, lifting her bottom off the bed with each feral push.

Marko moved deep inside his cardinal, teasing the walls of her muscles as he slid inside her, a knife through butter. He found her rhythm and kept in time, at first. As her hot body wrapped around his cock, those tight muscles milked him for more. He would not deny her and could no longer hold back. Marko drove into her harder, rocking his hips with each thrust as he tore through her. The girl's gasping moans only encouraged him more, driving him faster and harder.

Holding his raven's thigh with a squeeze, David felt her tightening around his neck like a vice. She was getting even tighter and he knew she would come. He did not have to feel those velvet walls suckling him or see the flush of blood to her cheeks to know. He had watched her come a thousand times, writing his stories. He knew that look in his raven's eyes but they were finally looking at him as the heat flashed behind them.

She lifted her head up toward him, pulling him down to her mouth as her tongue sought out his. He could feel her hard breaths filling his lungs as she gripped him with reckless abandon. She was so close and he was already there.

David smirked down over her, pushing her back to the bed and pinning her hips as he thrust harder and faster. The ache grew within him as she clawed at him for more. He buried his face in her neck, short, hot panting in her ear as she filled his ears with pleasured screams she could not contain. His smirk grew against her skin, knowing he was responsible for every moan, every buck of her hips, every tightened muscle wrapped around his cock. It was all for him. He owned her.

A sharp pain to his shoulder snapped David from his ego as he roared. He did not push her down to the bed, but instead, stayed buried at the nape of her neck as she moaned against his skin, coming over and over again. David had never imagined that she would bite him in the throes of her orgasm but the feel of her mouth still moaning against his skin, her tongue pressed to the tender wound she had inadvertently created, he allowed it. The slide of her tongue against his shoulder was ecstasy in itself, feeling tiny drops of his blood seep across her lips, becoming a part of her. David came instantly, flooding into her in his release. Without even knowing it, his raven had saved him the ceremonious bottle and he could bury his fangs in her neck, just a little, as he came.

She felt the sharp piercing of her skin as she screamed, her nails drawing his skin underneath them as she clawed wildly at his back. She was holding on for dear life.

David howled, unfazed by the pain, more turned on by it than anything. He drank deep from her neck, her still orgasming body pumping the blood faster over his tongue. He held her tightly as she struggled, knowing it hurt but petting her hair to assure her it was only temporary.

Marko could smell the raven's blood in the air and hear it flowing into David's ravenous mouth. He looked down into his cardinal's wide eyes and realized she knew it too. He could feel the push of his fangs in his gums, pinching down over the curl of his lips. He bucked his hips harder, thrusting violently inside her, an assault to her body and senses. He buried himself inside her, making her come for him; permission to mix her pleasure with the pain he had to cause her. It was not that he needed her blood to turn her. She only needed his. But half of the ecstasy in coming inside a human girl was drinking her; having her in every way they could.

He licked his tongue over her neck, watching her beating heart fill the artery as it pulsed against her taut skin. Marko sunk his fangs deep into her throat, drinking her in. He drained her as he came, filling her again, trembling deep inside her. Marko smoothed the strands of hair from her flushed face, watching the color drain out. He knew he had to stop himself but she was so ripe!

David could hear the girl's pulse slowing as he turned to watch Marko devouring her with thirsty vigor. He grabbed hold of the scruff of Marko's neck, pulling him back, knowing how young he was; how hard it was to restrain.

"Enough," he growled, watching Marko feed with unstoppable thirst.

Dwayne and Paul looked on with panic, unsure of what to do. One did not simply get between a vampire and his prey. But even less got between David and his demands.

"**Enough**!" David roared, snapping Marko from his erotic daze.

Marko panted hard, staring with rabid eyes at his blood brother. "I didn't...did I..." he breathed hard.

David rolled off of his raven, leaving her passed out on their side of the bed. He could see that Marko did not want to move but he allowed David to lean in, unwilling to completely retreat from his girl.

"Well?" Marko flustered.

David nodded. "She'll be alright. But she's weak," he said softly.

Marko's eyes begged him. He trusted David with his life, _and_ hers. "Do it," he whispered, the plea so clear in his voice.

David looked back to his raven, deep in a slumber she would not wake from for some time. She would wake eventually though and he would not kiss her with the other girl's blood on his lips. He would have them both, just as they all would, but this was different; more intimate than anything they had already done.

"No," David said firmly. He could see the pain in Marko's eyes and it pained him. He had to explain. "She's yours, Marko. Yours to turn," David added. "You drained her blood...now you give her yours."

He looked down at the weakened girl beneath him. He bent down to her, looking up at David again, so unsure of himself. He did not want to lose her. He had brought her this far and he was responsible for her now.

Marko bit his lip, afraid to make a mistake. They fed so often but this was different. He felt the taste of blood on his lips from his nervous bite. Marko looked to David again, felt his support and confidence, and bent to the beauty beneath him. He kissed her softly, letting the droplets of blood stain her lips. He kissed her deeper, willing her into consciousness.

Feeling her tongue move softly against his, Marko moaned as she took his lower lip in her mouth, suckling at his blood. She drew his lip in deeper, kissing him madly as he drew a nail down his neck and offered her what she needed. To a human, blood was bitter and better mixed with wine to be palatable to their fragile stomach. But she wanted it, knowing where it would lead. She was submissive to him. She fed from Marko as he moaned harder, feeling himself draw into her. She fell back against the pillow, drifting off into a deeper sleep.

David grinned at Marko, clapping him on the back with pride. "Bravo!"

Marko let out a relieved laugh and fell beside his girl. A small huff came from the corner of the bed, drawing their attention to Paul.

"Well, I know it's a great moment and all," he frowned, "but the girls are asleep and the blood's gone away and there's really nothin for me to do." Paul crossed his arms as David snickered and nodded.

Dwayne threw the jackets at his brothers. "Seriously man, it was hot while it lasted but cover up."

"Alright," David smirked. "Why don't you two go grab some take out and get your fill. By the time you get back we can go to sleep. And tomorrow night, after the girls have had their first real taste - we can _all_ have some fun," he promised.

"That's what _I'm_ talkin' about!" Paul approved.

Dwayne nodded. "Right on, man." He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and turned back. "You guys want us to pick you up anything?"

Marko mulled it over. It had taken a lot out of him. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end of being drained. "Yeah I could use a bite."

Paul laughed. "I know just the girl. Saw her last night and I know she'll be lookin' for me tonight. Sweet little Asian thing."

"Chinese," David grinned, caressing his raven's arm as she slept. "Good choice."

**~ The End ~**

**_Obviously, "Chinese, good choice" is directly out of the movie and a nod to the foundation of these characters. All rights are reserved to their prospective owners of course. _**

**_"_****_If wishes were horses than beggars would ride" is an old adage by James Carmichael's "Proverbs in Scots", a take on William Camden's original quote that carried a little less resonance. It's a brilliant term that I use often. Although most people know the quote, I want to be clear that it was never mine and forward the credit just to be clear. _**

**_Whether you're a writer or a reader, I hope everyone got their fill! _****_I hope you enjoyed the ride and will embark on the next journey with me. Please check out "The Decadent Abandoned" which I have already begun on this site. There will be sex. Oh yes, there will be plenty. But there are far more layers and a building plot that thickens with every curve. Those stories are where my real passion lie. I hope you will come read and perhaps even review if you feel moved to do so. As always, my deepest gratitude to you for taking occasion out of your busy lives to let my story take up a bit of your time. Xo Harley _**


End file.
